Spirited Away 2
by Animelove30
Summary: Chihiro is now 16 years old. She remembers the spirit world like it was yesterday! She returns to the spirit world to visit some old friends. If you want to know the rest read it!


Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the characters except Mimi she is mine.

By: Marissa Barlow

"What will you do?" Chihiro asked. "Don't worry i'll have a talk with Yubaba and tell her i'm going to quit being her apprentice." Haku said. "I'm fine i have my name back" Haku said. "Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked. "Sure we will." Haku said. "Promise?" Chihiro asked. "I promise." Haku said. "Now go and don't look back until you've past through the tunnel." Haku said. Then their hands that were once locked together are letting go. 6 years later.

Its been

6 years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She is a beautiful young woman of 16 years old. She has long light brown hair down down to her waist. Her small skinny pathetic figure is now curvy and beautiful. She is just beginning junior year of high school and she is very smart. She plans to go to America and go to Yale University. Since she already speaks english she figures it's no big deal moving out of the country.

Her parents think she is crazy.

Her parents put her in therapy because Chihiro had to tell someone else about the spirit world so she told her mom. Her parents try to convince her the spirit world is a thing of her imagination. Chihiro had doubts sometimes. "Is the spirit word really real?" Chihiro would ask herself. But deep inside her heart she knew it was real. It had to be the real. The boy she fell in love with can not be a thing of her imagination. Chihiro would feel paronoid sometimes, like someone was watching her. But if someone was watching her she knew it was Haku.

Chihiro kept a sketch pad with her at all times and all she would sketch was dragons, bath houses, Rin, Kamaji, Yubaba and Zeniba. She missed all of her old friends from the spirit world even though she had many friends here in the human world she missed them.

It is Friday night and Chihiro just finished her dinner. "Aww man" Chihiro said." Mom I have a stain on my shirt" ."Can you get me a fresh shirt from the dryer" Chihiro asked. "Sure honey." Chihiro's mother said. "Here you go sweetie." Chihiro's mother said as she handed Chihiro and orange Hollister shirt. Chihiro went upstairs and changed her shirt.

She was happy but had a long face. She just didn't feel like smiling that night. She looked out her window to see if she could see the spirit world as she did every night. She could never see it but always tried.

Its is now Saturday morning. 8:30 to be exact. Chihiro just woke up. "Oh my God i'm late for school!" Chihiro screamed. "Honey its a Saturday remember." Chihiro's father said from the bedroom next to her. "Oh yeah." "Thanks dad." Chihiro said. "No problem honey." Her dad responded. "Honey I know it's kinda early but could you run to the market to get some eggs were all out?" Her dad asked. "Sure dad." Chihiro said. Chihiro took off her long white night gown off and slipped on some white Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and some black sweat pants and white Nike's.

She went outside and opened the garage door and took out her blue bike. She got on her bike hoping some day working those months at McDonalds would pay off so she could buy her self a car. When she reached the local super market she parked her bike up against the wall and went in the store. She got a dozen eggs and brought them to the counter.

"Hey Chi Chi!" A girl with dark brown hair shoulder length and choclate brown eyes said. It was Chihiro's best friend Mimi she worked there on Saturdays. Only Saturdays because Mimi's parents were rich. Mimi's mother workered for Microsoft and Mimi's father was an airplane pilot for Japan Air. "Oh hey Mimi whats new?" Chihiro said. "Nothing much i'm going to visit my cousin Yoshi in America and take a week off school to just relax." Mimi said. "Cool." Chihiro said. Chihiro pulled her moms Food Stamp card out her pocket after all her parents were not rich like Mimi's parents were. Chihiro went to swipe the card but before she could Mimi stopped her. "It's on me." Mimi said. "Really Mimi but why?" Chihiro asked. "What are best friends for?" Mimi said. Mimi was rich but she was not a stuck up brat like other rich girls she had a heart. "Thanks Mimi your the best." Chihiro said. "Love you Chi Chi have a good weekend." Mimi said. "Love you too." Chihiro said while walking out the store. Chihiro put the eggs in the basket attached to her bike and rode off.

Chihiro took her eggs out the basket and put the bike up against the house. "Dad i'm back." Chihiro said. Chihiro's dad took the carton of eggs out of her arms. "Thanks hon." Chihiro's dad said. "No big deal." Chihiro said. She walked up to her room and started drawing in her sketch pad. She was drawing Haku. She stopped drawing for a second and started thinking. She went down stairs. "Mom I talked to Mimi today and she wants me to spend the night." "Is it alright with you?" Chihiro asked. "I guess so." Her mother said. "Great!" Chihiro said. "How long are you staying?" Chihiro's mother asked. "Till tomorrow at 5:30pm." Chihiro said. "Okay you can leave after breakfast." Her mom said. "Cool!" Chihiro said. Chihiro's mom handed her a bowl of oat meal and a plate of 2 eggs sunny side up. "Thanks mom." Chihiro said. She took 10 minutes to eat her food.

She went up stairs and got her yellow and black back pack from the back of her closet and put an apple, her scetch pad, 2 pencils, her cell phone, Pjamas, and the next days clothes in. She set the back pack on her bed and took off the clothes she had on and put on a sky blue t-shirt and lime green shorts and yellow Converse shoes. She stood in front of her mirror above her dresser. Her hair was dry so she took her rat tail comb and wet it and ran it throw her long hair. "There we go." She said. She opened up a purple box under her bed and took out a pink lip gloss. She put the lipgloss on slowly. It tasted like peaches. Then she took some light pink blush and patted it on her cheeks and rubbed it in with her fingers. Then she grabbed her back pack and put on her back and went down stairs.

"Bye mom!" Chihiro told her mother. "Bye sweet heart ." Chihiro's mother said while hugging her. "Where is dad i want to tell him goodbye?" Chihiro asked her mother. "He already left for work I'll tell him you said good bye when he gets home." Chihiro's mother said. "Okay." Chihiro said while walking out the door. She hopped on her bike and rode down the street to the entrance of the spirit world. Once she got to the entrance she got off her bike and hid it in the woods so no one could steal it. "Wow still the same." Chihiro said in amazement as she looked at the plaster entrance. She walked through the dark entrance and reached the room with the benches and little stain glass windows. She walked out that room when she reached the little field with the river.

"So beautiful." Chihiro said. "You are" she heard a male voice say from behind. Chihiro's heart raced. She turned around to see a boy who looked around 18 with dark green hair that almost looked black with jade green eyes. He was wearing a blue and white kimono and sandals. He was thin but his muscles made up for it. His hair was so long it was down to his shoulders. "Haku". Chihiro said with tears in her eyes. "No." He said. Chihiro got wide eyed in shock. "Oh sorry sir." Chihiro said. "I'm master Haku". He said with a smile. She smiled and ran to him feeling the warmth of his embrace. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you more." Chihiro said. "Aww!" Haku said. Chihiro stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Want to go visit some old friends?" Haku asked her. "Yeah!" Chihiro said in excitement.

They ran to the bath house. "Oh crap!" Chihiro said. "Whats wrong?" Haku said. "You silly dragon boy don't you remember that if i don't eat some food from this world i'll disapear Chihiro said. "Oh yeah!" Haku said. Haku pulled a red berry from his pocket and handed it to her. She popped it in her moth and chewed it and swallowed it. "Yum". She said. They walked down that long flight of stairs that led to the boiler room. They went inside to find Kamaji yelling at the sootballs. 'Whats up old man?" Chihiro joked. "Sen?" Kamaji asked. "Yup." Chihiro said. "You've gotten so big." Kamaji said. "And so beautiful." Haku added. Chihiro just blushed. "Lunch time." Rin said handing a bowl of ramen to Kamaji. "Who's the chick?" Rin asked. "She doesn't look familliar?" Haku asked. Rin stared at Chihiro. "Don't tell me thats who i think it is." Rin said. "If you're thinking Sen then thats who I am." Chihiro said. "Holy crap Sen!" Rin said as she ran to hug her. "How ya been kiddo?" Rin asked Chihiro . "Fine." Chihiro said. "Hows Yubaba?" Chihiro asked. "Same as always old and mean." Rin said. Chihiro giggled. Haku rolled his eyes. "You wanna go see her?" Rin asked. "Okay." Chihiro said. "Wanna come Haku?" Rin asked him. "Sure." Haku said.

They got on the elevator and waited a good 50 seconds before reaching the top. Rin knocked on Yubaba's door. "Madame you have a visitor." Rin said. "Bring them in." Yubaba said. She opened the many doors tht led to her office. Chihiro, Rin and Haku walked to her office. Yubaba looked at Chihiro. "Rin you said I had a visitor not a stupid, ugly girl." Yubaba said. "You mean like you?" Chihiro asked. Rin gasped and Haku tried to hold back a laugh. "How dare you talk to me like that human?. Yubaba said. "Who are you calling human ugly witch?" Chihiro said. Now Rin was trying to hold back a laugh too. "What did you say?" Yubaba said. "Did I stutter?" Chihiro asked while walking up to her. Yubaba just stared at her in fury. "I stopped being scared of you years ago." Chihiro said. "Have we met before?" Yubaba asked. "Lets just say people here in the spirit world know me as Sen." Chihiro said. Yubaba laughed. "Since when did you get courage like little one?" Yubaba asked. "After I left the spirit world 6 years ago." Chihiro said. "Why?" "Do you have a problem about it?' Chihiro asked. "No i'm actullay kinda proud" Yubaba said. "You were never proud of me and I stood up to you bunches of times." Rin said. "I just never liked you." Yubaba said. "Gee thanks." Rin said with a great deal of sarcasm. Haku couldn't take it anymore the teenager fell to the ground and bursted out laughing. Everyone just stared at him like he was nuts. "Uh sorry." Haku said while getting up. "So what is it you want Sen?" Yubaba asked. "Nothing just here for a visit." Chihiro said. "Good bye." Chihiro said. Yubaba just looked down at her paper work but Chihiro knew inside she was saying goodbye.

They all walked out the room. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Chihiro asked. "Oh man!" "I didn't know we were having a guest so i didn't sat up the guest room." Rin said. "It's okay Rin I can sleep in your room with you." Chihiro told Rin. "I thought you would want to sleep in Haku's room tonight." Rin said. Chihiro blushed and haku put his head in his hands. "Whats wrong Haku embaressed about your snoreing problem?" Rin said. "How would you know?" Haku asked her. "Dude I can hear you all the way from downstairs." Rin said while laughing. Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get us some lunch." Rin said. Chihiro nodded. "I'm so happy you came back Chihiro." Haku said. "I am too." Chihiro said while smiling.

The End. Please Review! 3 3!


End file.
